


【all南】国王游戏

by zmghds



Category: all南
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmghds/pseuds/zmghds
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

#all南向，双性渣南

+

特别的上吊眼，眼神凌厉，表情傲人，平时总挂着蔑笑的嘴唇，此时却一句话也说不出，张口包含着欲望，瞪人的时候少了分震慑，多了分妩媚。  
无数人肖想的尤物，此刻却跪在翟潇闻的腿间，吞吐着他的性器，随意的一瞥都能让他再硬上几分。  
他闭着眼睛，昂着头，发出舒服的喟叹，轻轻抚摸着周震南柔软的头发，按着他的后脑勺，又深入了一点，不顾腿间人的呜咽，狠狠地冲刺，做了几个深喉，射了出来。  
“咳、咳……”  
周震南被浓液呛得咳嗽起来，有些埋怨地瞪了一眼翟潇闻，后者却一脸坏笑，勾着他的脖子，揽过来跟他接吻。  
唇齿相接，嘴里的腥味弥漫在口腔中，周震南皱了皱眉头，狠狠咬了一口翟潇闻，对方吃痛的放开他。  
“恶心。”周震南吐了口唾沫，光着屁股下床，晃着两条光溜溜的腿，走到桌边，倒了杯水漱口。  
翟潇闻跟在他后面，从身后搂着他，把自己的性器挤进周震南的股缝里，小幅度地摩擦着。  
“喝吗？”周震南似是默许了他的猥亵行为，扭过头问翟潇闻。  
翟潇闻只顾自己舒服去了，没回答他的话，闭着眼睛在他耳边轻喘。  
周震南也不恼，含了一口水转过身，捧着翟潇闻的脸，嘴对嘴给他喂了进去。  
“急什么？”周震南笑道，“夜还长着呢。”  
“我怕你半途反悔。”翟潇闻见他补充能量完毕，一把抱起来，回到床上。  
“那可不行，我还得靠你通风报信呢。”周震南咯咯笑着，主动翘起双腿，攀上翟潇闻的腰。  
翟潇闻眯着眼睛看了他许久，摸不清周震南到底什么心思，他坐起身，从周震南的身上爬下来，靠在床头，捡起地上的衣物，摸到了一根烟，点上。  
“老实说，你为什么不找何洛洛，他可是焉栩嘉指定的皇后牌。”翟潇闻吐着烟圈问道，“我只是一介平民，很明显他俩关系更好吧。你要是想打探焉栩嘉的牌数大小，从何洛洛下手不是更方便？”  
“这你就不懂了。焉栩嘉那人就算跟人关系再好，也不会轻易告诉别人他的牌，他还等着下一轮继续连任国王整死我呢。”周震南坐在翟潇闻身边，一个翻身骑到翟潇闻身上，手不老实地在胸前摸来摸去。  
“那你怎么就能确定，他会告诉我呢？”翟潇闻一只手夹着烟，一只手去捏周震南圆润的屁股，手下稍微一用力，留下四个指印。  
周震南剥开翟潇闻的上衣，趴到他胸前，舔舐他的乳头，他被捏的舒服了，嘴里说的话都变得黏黏糊糊：“嗯……他不会告诉你的，但是你会偷看啊。”  
他促狭地眨眨眼睛，像是捏住了翟潇闻的死穴：“我知道你也想当国王，你可比何洛洛看着机灵多了。”  
“有这么明显吗？”翟潇闻似笑非笑，摸摸自己的脸，他从来都是有野心的人，只不过掩盖在嬉皮笑脸之下，没几个人能看穿，周震南跟他只有一面之缘，倒是把他拿捏的很准。  
“某种程度上来说，我俩大概属于同一种人。”周震南笑眯眯地说。  
“噫，不敢当。”翟潇闻手指塞进周震南的后穴，带出来一根银丝，他饶有兴趣地看着自己被沾湿的指尖，对周震南侮辱道，“我可没你这么骚。”  
“哈哈，有趣。”周震南在他身上笑的直不起腰，乖乖地凑上去咬翟潇闻的喉结和下巴，撒娇道，“那你快点进来嘛，人家等不及了。”  
“嘿，刚刚是谁说不急的。”翟潇闻故意磨他，高昂的性器在周震南的后穴打转就是不进去，“不过，你跟焉栩嘉到底什么仇什么怨，他要整死你。”  
“我给他戴绿帽。”周震南说的倒是轻巧，翟潇闻不动，他就自己主动坐上去，把自己的性器顶在翟潇闻的腹部摩擦。  
“啊？哈哈哈哈哈哈竟然还有这一出。”翟潇闻愣了一下，掐灭了烟头，握住周震南的性器帮他撸，在他耳边问道，“就像我们现在这样吗？”

焉栩嘉是星光岛学校的太子爷，名声远扬，身边无数美女环绕，但他唯独只爱一人，可这人给他戴绿帽的事情，最后闹得人尽皆知，搞得焉栩嘉脸上挂不住面儿。  
“当时可比这刺激多了。”周震南讲起来的时候丝毫没有愧疚之心，像是在讲别人的经历，“你知道我的出轨对象是谁吗？”  
翟潇闻摇摇头，他是半路来的转校生，对星光岛发生的知名事件一概不知。  
“是他亲哥哥夏之光。”  
翟潇闻愣了一下，这个名字他倒也听过，焉栩嘉，夏之光，任豪，这三人在学校属于风云人物，各自为“王”，三国鼎立。  
“那你们怎么被发现的？”翟潇闻问道。  
“说来，那算个意外，我也不是故意大肆宣扬的，谁偷情还正大光明的，又不是傻子。”周震南想来有些可惜，明明这场游戏还能继续下去的，“当时我和夏之光是在广播室里做的，他从背后干我的时候，不小心碰到了开关，于是……”  
“我靠，你们也太刺激了，难怪焉栩嘉这么恨你，全校都知道你给他戴绿帽了，他杀了你我都不觉得奇怪。”翟潇闻惊呆了，他试想了无数的场景，可周震南总是出乎他意料。  
“我俩搞完才发现。”周震南无奈地摊摊手，“给大家免费播放了一首活春宫，也没人感激我。”  
“你胆儿可真大，谁不知道焉栩嘉跟他哥不对头啊。”翟潇闻笑道，“你是故意气他吗？”  
“不是啊，我只是觉得夏之光，看起来就像器大活好的，纯粹想试试罢了。”周震南笑的没心没肺。  
“那我也想试试呢。”翟潇闻暧昧地亲吻周震南，“你到底有什么魔力让这么多男人围着你转，给人戴绿帽了还对你念念不忘。”  
“你真想知道？”周震南挑了挑眉，“你觉得焉栩嘉是真的喜欢我吗？”  
“什么意思？”  
周震南笑着站起来，自己伸手扒开了花穴，在后庭和翘起的性器中间，还藏着另一个不为人知的秘密洞穴。  
翟潇闻瞪大眼睛，看着周震南骑在他身上，掰开花瓣，一点一点地吞掉自己的性器。花穴的内壁柔软潮湿，一插到底，跟之前的感觉完全不一样。  
“好厉害……”  
翟潇闻感觉包裹住他的洞穴像是一张活着的小嘴，吸着他的肉棒一缩一缩的，爽的他头皮发麻。

“我天生就是个怪物，没有人爱我，他们只想上我。”

翟潇闻看着周震南在他身上起起伏伏，丝毫没有伤心之意，完全任自己沉浸在欲望中。  
“嗯啊……好深、好深啊。”周震南自己晃动着腰肢，坐在翟潇闻的身上，肉棒在他花穴里戳来戳去，他寻找着自己的敏感点，主动用翟潇闻的龟头去顶它。  
明明是悲惨的生活，偏让他活出了放浪。  
翟潇闻眯着眼睛，享受着周震南的伺候，他捏着周震南红肿的乳头，逼着眼前人放声叫喊，激发了他的暴虐因子。  
他从前只觉得周震南长得过于漂亮，白里透红的肌肤，摄人心魄的眼神，果冻般诱人的嘴唇。留着公主切的利落短发，喜欢穿裙子涂指甲油，美得雌雄难辨。  
只是他没想到周震南本身，的确是雌雄难辨的怪物。  
可是他也被这美丽的怪物迷住了，他好像终于懂了为何人人都爱他，被吸干了精血也念念不忘。  
翟潇闻心中升起了一股无名的怒火，他翻身将周震南压在身下，掰开他的腿，仔细观察着交合口。  
他掐着周震南的阴蒂，身下人痛的流泪，他不管不顾地狠狠插进去，凶残的肉棒抽出来时，带着翻开的壁肉。  
“啊——疼、痛……轻点。”周震南摇着头向他求饶，眼泪糊了一脸，滴在枕头上。  
周震南哭的梨花带雨，更让人想欺负他，翟潇闻像失去了理智般，架起周震南的两条腿，换了种更深的姿势插进去。  
连带着床都开始摇晃起来，翟潇闻掐着他的腰，快速地抽插，他感觉周震南要达到高潮了，小穴吸的更紧，他喘着粗气，快要把周震南顶穿，深深地射在了最里面。

周震南累的动不了，翟潇闻从他身体里退出来，精液顺着一张一合的小穴流出来，翟潇闻看了一阵，又把疲软的性器重新挺了进去，洞口被堵住，精液就流不出来了。  
“啊……你干嘛啊……”周震南猝不及防被顶了一下，他瞪了翟潇闻一眼。  
翟潇闻看起来并不打算处理自己的烂摊子，他从身后保持着操周震南的姿势，搂着周震南，给两人拉上被子，闭着眼睛抚摸周震南的腹部，那里好像能摸到自己的性器顶出来的形状。  
“含着我的东西一晚上，这里会不会怀孕呢？”他迷迷糊糊地问道。  
“那要看你努不努力了。”周震南咯咯笑道，顺从地窝在翟潇闻的怀里。  
他是个怪物，还是个不完整的怪物，就算再怎么胡来，也不会怀上宝宝。他有女人的器官，却没有女人的功能。  
所有的征服者都想让他属于自己，可他是自由的，他不会沾染上任何人的气味，无论是悲惨还是放浪，他只为自己而活。

翟潇闻想到周震南之前跟他说过的话，虽然他和那群人是一丘之貉，但他还是惺惺作态，在周震南的耳边轻声道：“我跟他们不一样，我是真的爱你。”  
周震南笑了笑，没回答，捧着他的脸，亲了他一口，然后提了另一个问题：“操也操了，现在可以告诉我，焉栩嘉手里到底是什么牌？”


	2. Chapter 2

星光岛学院最近开始风靡一种国王游戏，不知源头是哪里，跃跃欲试的人倒是不少。可惜并不是所有人都能参与，被随机选中的人可谓是万里挑一。  
周震南运气向来不错，第一轮就被随机分配到K，顺理成章地当上了国王，他没有指定皇后Q，也没有指定阶下囚A。就如他自己所说，他没有想保护的人，也没有想欺负的人，他没空搭理别人，忙着过自己的生活。  
可是，不主动惹事却不代表能相安无事。  
在星光岛学院里，对他虎视眈眈的人可不少，抱着各种不可言说的目的。  
焉栩嘉就是其中穷追猛打的人之一，也没什么深仇大恨，无非就是颜面扫地，没法在驰骋了几年的学校里继续风云。

正所谓风水轮流转，好运也并不总是相伴。  
第二轮，周震南手里的牌变成了最小的A，隐隐昭示着即将沦为阶下囚的命运。好在第二轮的国王是对他向来宠爱的学长刘也，指定他为皇后Q，这才躲过了一遭。  
现在是第三轮进行时，焉栩嘉一跃成为了国王，他手握最大王牌K来向周震南复仇，可因上一轮的皇后牌，周震南可自保一次。

“君子报仇，十年不晚。”  
焉栩嘉一上位就立了周震南唯一的朋友何洛洛为皇后，将自己的亲哥哥夏之光打为阶下囚。  
他把周震南堵在楼梯口，咬牙切齿地吐出这句古语，他虽然现在拿周震南没办法，可下一轮就不一定了。  
躲得过初一躲不过十五，焉栩嘉对即将到来的第四轮游戏，信心满满。

周震南这人特立独行惯了，他是个矛盾体，所有的反义词都能在他身上融合的非常完美，毫无违和感。  
比如现在的他坐在班级的最后一排认真听课，戴着一副夏之光送他的半框眼镜，偶尔低头做个笔记，不了解的人第一眼看去，就是个高中三好学生的模样。  
可他却穿着女生的制服，从不好好系领结，上衣领口敞开，胸前星星点点，仿佛在昭告天下昨夜的疯狂，下身着黑色的小腿袜，裹着充满肉感的双腿，短裙堪堪过大腿，无意间翘个二郎腿，隐约可见白嫩的腿根。  
更夸张的是，此时他的粉色内裤已经一片湿润，今早翟潇闻离开前，非要给他塞个跳蛋，他便夹着这玩意儿来上课。  
翟潇闻比他高一级，在他楼上，同时在听讲，那混蛋还有空调档，周震南双腿发软，他感觉后穴的淫水湿透了内裤，流出来即将要打湿裙子了。  
震动的声音在安静的教室中显得有些突兀，引来了周围学生的侧目。  
周震南倒是无所谓别人的指指点点，他早就习惯了，从一进学校，大家骂他不男不女小变态开始，他干脆就大大方方地穿着舒服的女子制服。  
星光岛学院是男子高校，全校穿女装的从古至今也就周震南一人。可他偏偏学习又好，从不犯错，老师面前的乖宝宝，校长也拿他没办法，就随他去了。  
有人转过身偷偷看他，周震南抛个媚眼，满意地看着那人满脸通红地迅速回头。

“面上清纯，下身放浪。”  
这是焉栩嘉第一次见周震南时，对他的评价。

好不容易熬到下课，周震南扶着课桌站起来，他伸手一摸，椅子上有一摊水，可想而知，他的裙子后面成什么样了。  
“叮咚”手机来了条信息，是翟潇闻发来的，周震南看着那条短信，捏着手机冷笑，他终于可以把屁股里那该死的玩意儿拿出来了。  
他捂着裙子后面，一瘸一拐地走向卫生间，半路却被人拐去了楼梯的死角。  
灼热的气息喷在周震南的颈窝处，湿漉漉的舌头已经舔上了他的锁骨，正在向上入侵，颇有些迫不及待的意味。  
“小宝，我好想你。”那人毫不客气地吻上周震南的嘴，叼起他的下唇啃咬。  
这猛烈的攻势像被大型犬类动物扑倒，压的周震南喘不过气，利落的板寸顶在周震南的脖子上有些痒，对这种侵袭方式他再熟悉不过了。  
“夏之光……”周震南揪着他的头发，微微分开点距离，眯着眼睛才看清眼前的人。  
“小宝，宝宝。”夏之光亲昵地叫着他，着急地扯开周震南的衣服，胸前的红痕映入眼帘，他愣了一下，笑道，“我说昨晚怎么不接我电话，跟谁玩去了？”  
“我想……上厕所。”周震南现在只想把后穴那个折磨他一早上的东西取出来，根本无心回答他。  
夏之光死死地卡住周震南的双腿，他力气比周震南大太多，挣扎无望。  
周震南难受地蹭着他的腿，夏之光横在他腿间的裤子被打湿了一块，他才发现周震南不对劲，大手伸进周震南的裙底，摸到一手的水。  
他直接扒掉周震南的内裤，将那个震动的跳蛋抠了出来。  
“小宝，你真是比我想象中的还骚啊。”夏之光的手捏住周震南的脸蛋儿，逼他直视自己，“昨晚玩的还不够尽兴？看来那人不行啊，没有满足你。还是在全班同学的注视下更兴奋？”  
夏之光满口骚话羞他，可周震南现在什么都听不进去了，跳蛋被取出后，小穴感到一阵空虚，他现在只想有个更大更粗的东西来填满它。  
他搂着夏之光的脖子，咬他的耳朵，催促道：“快点进来，干我啊。”  
周震南在他耳边娇喘，哪个男人听了能忍住。  
夏之光其实刚刚已经摸到了周震南的小穴，由于昨晚的放纵稍微有些红肿，他原本还心疼着，但周震南既然主动求操，哪有不上的道理。  
他轻而易举地抱起周震南，将他抵在墙上，架起一条腿，狠狠地操了进去。  
周震南的呻吟立马冲出口，小穴经过了跳蛋的润滑，畅通无阻，夏之光一下就捅到了最里面，他的性器又粗又大，泛着狰狞的紫红色，周震南每次跟他做爱，是又疼又爽。  
他甚至能感觉到夏之光阴茎上的纹路，小穴被捣弄的湿黏不堪，他双脚离地，已是站不住，只能两腿夹紧夏之光的腰，尽数承受撞击。  
交合处传来的水声和拍打声，在空荡又黑暗的楼道里显得越发明显，还好这是死角，监控不会拍到，不然他跟夏之光又要闻名全校了。  
“嗯啊……轻点，好疼啊……”周震南受不住，一口咬上夏之光的肩头以示抗议。  
可夏之光永远有用不完的精力，周震南咬他，踢他，捶他，在他看来都是娇羞的表现，他当情趣，于是干的更卖力。  
周震南感觉有阵阵尿意从后穴传来，可夏之光还没一点放过他的意思，他喘着气在夏之光的耳边求饶：“哥哥，好哥哥，快射吧，我不行了。”  
嘴上说着，小穴却贪婪地死死吸住夏之光的肉棒，不让它出去。  
“宝宝，刚刚是谁让我操他的？可不能自己舒服了就不管我了啊。”夏之光咬他的乳头，周震南痛的眼泪汪汪，揪着夏之光的头发哭。  
“呜呜呜呜不要了，受不了了……”周震南哑着嗓子叫道。  
夏之光摁着他又撞了几下，他听到夏之光的喘息突然急促起来，就知道身上的人终于要射了：“别……别射在里面！”  
晚了一步，夏之光做爱的疯狂是周震南也无法控制的，他垂头靠在周震南肩膀上休息，周震南的腿间被他搞得乱七八糟，淫水和精液混合着流出来，周震南的裙子也被自己射了一片，漂亮的小红鞋也不知什么时候弄掉了一只，黑色的小腿袜沾满了白浊。

“混蛋。”周震南捶了他一拳，夏之光自知理亏，把人揽到怀里好生哄着。  
他摸到周震南的后穴，原本就肿了，现在更是被他操的合不拢。  
周震南当着他的面，脱掉了被搞脏的黑色小腿袜和裙子，蹲在地上将后穴里的精液挖出来，又捡起扔在地上的内裤擦了擦。  
他手一摊，夏之光自觉地脱掉制服外套，周震南内裤也不穿了，光着下身，直接围上夏之光的外套，勉强当个遮羞布。  
夏之光捡起周震南脱掉的裙子、袜子和内裤，本想带回去洗干净，可周震南命令他扔了，两人把做爱现场打扫干净后，周震南就赖在他身上不动了。  
“回宿舍吗，小宝？”夏之光背着他，想着周震南下半身还是光的，两人刚刚做的时候又大汗淋漓，还是赶快回宿舍换衣服的好，不然怕是要感冒。  
可周震南手一指，让夏之光背着他上天台：“我想透个气。”  
夏之光都依他，背着他一步一步走上天台。

现在还是中午，天台上阳光明媚，两人白日宣淫后，都饿了。  
“我去买午饭。”夏之光说完刚要起身，被周震南拉住了：“坐下，我有话跟你说，说完再去吃饭。”  
“怎么了？”夏之光让周震南趴在他腿上，自己给周震南揉着腰。  
“明天，就是第四轮游戏了。”周震南晒着太阳，舒服地眯着眼睛，像只慵懒的猫咪。  
“嗯。”夏之光应道，“小宝放心，我会保护你的。”  
夏之光虽然被打成了阶下囚，可凭他在学校的威望，没人敢打他主意，倒也过的轻松，可周震南就不一样了，第四轮说什么他都要当上国王，这样才能保护周震南。  
周震南笑了笑，冲他眨眼：“我知道焉栩嘉手里的牌了。”  
“真的？”夏之光惊讶道，“你怎么知道的？”  
他刚问完，又想到了昨天晚上的事，瞬间就明白了，心里很不是滋味：“昨天晚上那家伙告诉你的？”  
“嗯哼。”周震南翘着两条腿，得意地摇头晃脑。  
“你就不怕他骗你？”夏之光担忧道。  
“骗我也没办法。”周震南淡定地扣着手指甲，“就算他不告诉我，我也得去决斗，避无可避。”  
“那要不要我先去找焉栩嘉决斗，然后告诉你他的牌，这样信息就不会出错。”夏之光想了想说。  
“那我又怎么能确定你不会骗我呢？”周震南看着夏之光笑道。  
夏之光张了张嘴，无言以对。虽然他确实没那个心，可他跟周震南这种不正当的关系，也完全没有说服力，让周震南去相信他。  
他叹了口气：“我都跟你这样了，你还不信我。第一次的时候我就说过，不论你是抱着何种态度来接近我，但是，我是因为喜欢你，才跟你……”  
“好了，我逗你玩呢。”周震南好整以暇地看着夏之光急于解释。  
他不是不相信夏之光，只是昨天也有个人，说爱他呢。未来还会有多少人，说爱他呢？

“那你怎么不去问何洛洛，他不是你的好朋友吗，你去问他，他肯定不会骗你。”夏之光说道，“不过这焉栩嘉也够小心眼的，他这明摆着是报复你，他当了国王，立马把你的好朋友搞成了皇后，多尴尬啊。”  
周震南噘着嘴道：“你也知道尴尬，所以我现在更不可能去找何洛洛。”  
“不过我好奇，你俩怎么会成为朋友的？”夏之光问道。  
“他跟我是同类。”周震南笑道，见夏之光还想问什么，便岔开了话题，“至于为什么，那是我们俩的秘密。”  
“哼。”夏之光总算明白了，周震南不去找何洛洛，哪是嫌他笨嫌尴尬，分明是怕连累他。  
夏之光心里吃醋的紧，手下力道也大了些，把周震南按疼了。  
“嘶——你轻点！”周震南瞪他。  
两人相对无言许久，周震南开口道：“反正这事我有把握，你别管了，明天来观战就行。”  
周震南从他腿上爬起来，让夏之光背着他去食堂吃饭。

距离第四轮游戏开始，还有12个小时。


	3. Chapter 3

第四轮游戏开始的前一天晚上，周震南还悠哉悠哉的去夏之光家过夜。  
夏之光不知他心里打的什么算盘，但看他胸有成竹的样子，看来是已经有了对策。周震南足够聪明，不然前段时间也不会躲着夏之光，任他掘地三尺，也捉不到周震南的踪影。  
想来是一直在为游戏的事情做打算，不便打搅。不过现在他愿意主动现身，岂有不捉他的道理。  
夏之光已经一周没见周震南了，想他的紧，特意带回家给他做了顿大餐，两人吃着吃着就吃到了餐桌上。  
夏之光硬的发疼，可周震南的小穴使用过度，已经开始红肿，他理智大于兴奋，挤在周震南的腿间，硬是把大腿肉都磨红了，才射出来。  
他心满意足地咬着周震南的嘴唇：“今天先放过你。”  
周震南不知是累了还是什么，兴致怏怏，脸蛋儿有些通红，搂着夏之光哼哼唧唧的。  
夏之光提起裤子，把腿间的浊液擦干净，抱起周震南走向卧室。  
门突然响了起来，两人皆是一愣，看到焉栩嘉从门外进来，脸上的表情由震惊转为愤怒，最后冷笑一声，忽略了夏之光，对周震南说：“明天见。”

周震南有些头疼，钻进夏之光怀里，光着脚踢他，叫他带自己去卫生间。  
当天夜里，周震南就拉肚子了，大概是因为前天跟翟潇闻做完没有好好清理，还夹了一天一夜去上课。  
夏之光好生伺候，才把人哄睡着。  
可周震南确是神奇的男子，夜里难受成那样，第二天夏之光醒来的时候，看见他正坐在梳妆台前，给自己涂指甲油。  
“好看吗？”他伸出手，漆黑的指甲油衬的他皮肤更加白了，像死神的魔爪。  
“好点了吗？”夏之光走过去，握着他的手，亲吻道。  
周震南没理他，缩回了手，独自欣赏起来。他今天，即将要用这双手，把焉栩嘉掀翻下马。  
两人吃了早点，也不着急，晃晃悠悠地来到学校。

焉栩嘉跟他决斗的地点选在了音乐教室，周震南还没进去，就先听到里面传来一阵悠扬的琴声。  
他走进去，发现里面不仅焉栩嘉一人，还有给他通风报信的翟潇闻，以及他的朋友何洛洛，甚至还有一些他不认识的人。  
夏之光明显也被这阵势吓到了，这哪里是一对一的对决，倒像是来打群架的。  
他心里没底，捏着周震南的手腕，低声道：“这不太对劲，不如我先……”  
周震南挥手打断了他，大步迈进教室，小高跟踩在地板上发出哒哒的声响，像是死亡倒计时一般。

焉栩嘉笑着从钢琴前站起来，摸着键问道：“震南，你来了。还记得这里吗？”  
他逆着光，一身白衣，像高傲的王子殿下，一步步朝周震南走来。  
周震南没理他，他环顾四周，何洛洛满眼的担忧，他当没看见，跳过了何洛洛，将目光落在了翟潇闻身上。  
他眼底一片冷漠，猜不透在想什么，完全没有那天夜里的热情，仿佛根本不认识周震南一样，像被邀请来凑热闹的人。  
周震南心一沉，大概有数了。  
焉栩嘉见周震南心不在焉，不理自己，也不恼火，自顾自地回忆着两人的从前：“我第一次跟你见面，就是在这间音乐教室里，你看我的时候，也是现在这副人畜无害的表情。”

意气风发的少年，在这间教室的窗外，邂逅了人生的第一次心动。  
焉栩嘉寻着这美妙的琴声，一路找到音乐教室，初见的周震南，穿着一身白色西服，干净的双手，灵活地在黑白键上飞舞。他听到门外的动静，转过身对焉栩嘉笑，纯洁的像掉落凡间的天使。  
人人道他歌声动听，乐室里的精灵，可也没人知道，这里只不过是他跟音乐老师幽会的常用地点。

“我当时，可就被你这张脸给骗了。”  
焉栩嘉狠狠地捏着周震南的脸蛋儿，周震南嘟着嘴，笑道：“你不也是，哪有人初次见面就强吻的。”  
周震南拍掉焉栩嘉的手，从上衣口袋里掏出一张扑克牌，背面朝上，摁在钢琴上：“快点，速战速决。”  
焉栩嘉看他大义凛然的模样，不禁笑道：“你是心里真没数吗？还是破罐子破摔了？我为什么不惧这么多人观战，你还不明白吗？”  
焉栩嘉两指之间夹着扑克牌，毫不掩饰地扔到周震南面前，牌上赫然是一张国王像——是最大的牌K。  
哪怕别人看去了他的牌，也赢不过他。  
焉栩嘉见周震南面色未变，他皱着眉头，去翻开周震南的那张牌，难道还有什么猫腻？  
可周震南扣着的那张牌，上面写着大大的数字“3”。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈你拿这么小的牌跟我斗，你在搞笑吗？”焉栩嘉放声大笑。  
周震南没说话，眼神飘到焉栩嘉身后的翟潇闻身上，后者一脸无辜的耸耸肩，露出个不明意义的笑容。  
“结局已定，你逃不过我的手掌心。”焉栩嘉捏着周震南的下巴，强迫他与自己对视，他试图从周震南的眼里看出点惊慌失措，可对方丝毫没有畏惧，反而如释重负般闭上了眼睛。  
焉栩嘉心里蹿升一股怒火，他膝盖撞了一下周震南的腿窝，手上一用力，扑通一声把周震南摁倒在地，朝着他的方向跪下。  
“焉栩嘉！你别太过分！”夏之光怒气冲冲地上来，半路被翟潇闻挡住了去路：“哎，现在第四轮游戏已经开始了，焉栩嘉可是国王，愿赌服输，顶撞国王可是要被惩罚的。”  
夏之光手心出汗，捏着手里的牌，现在唯一能救周震南的方法就是一对一决斗，可是他手里的牌又比不过焉栩嘉，只能站在原地干着急。

焉栩嘉挑衅地看了夏之光一眼，温柔地摸着周震南耳边的碎发，好似他们从前缠绵的多个夜晚。  
“我的第一个命令，张嘴。”  
周震南的眼里终于有了一丝波澜，但很快又转瞬即逝。  
在场的人听到焉栩嘉的命令皆是一惊，看着焉栩嘉把周震南的脑袋摁在自己的裆部。

“焉栩嘉！你个混蛋放开他！”  
周震南倒是坦荡，他一个眼神让夏之光禁了声，在众目睽睽下，拉开焉栩嘉的裤链。  
那一包东西还瘫软着，周震南跪在焉栩嘉的腿间，双手揉了两下，就被人迫不及待地捏开嘴巴，塞了进去。  
“呜呜——”  
猝不及防被塞满了一嘴，周震南被口水呛得眼泪汪汪。焉栩嘉一进来就捅到了底，他感觉自己的喉咙快被顶破了。  
周震南的脸蛋儿红扑扑，也不知是不是因为在这么多人的注视下给人口交而感到羞耻。可是这幅场景，却让焉栩嘉更加兴奋。  
他的虚荣心和占有欲得到了极大的满足，他要向所有人宣誓，周震南是他的猎物，他能将周震南捧上天堂，也能把他摔进地狱。  
“瞧啊，这么多人心目中纯洁的神明，没羞没臊的在众人面前吃男人的肉棒。”焉栩嘉一边笑，一边撕开周震南的上衣，露出白花花的胸膛和半边洁白的肩膀，锁骨处还未消下去的吻痕看的焉栩嘉眼红，“哈哈看看这痕迹，还装什么清纯，只不过是人人都能上的婊子。”  
“震南，你现在是不是特别有感觉啊，大家都看着你呢。”焉栩嘉瞄了一眼周震南欲勃起的下身，用鞋尖隔着布料碰了碰，周震南抖了一下，吐出焉栩嘉的性器，瞪了他一眼：“你话好多。”  
焉栩嘉皱皱眉头，生气地掰开周震南的嘴巴，揪着他后脑勺的头发，将高昂的性器狠狠地捅进嘴里。  
周震南瞪大眼睛，差点呕吐，他被迫吞吐着焉栩嘉的性器，每一下都到底喉咙的深处，他难受的要命，可眼前的人根本没打算放过他。  
周震南张着嘴，流下生理性泪水，焉栩嘉看他哭了，更加兴奋。惨白的小脸挂着可怜兮兮的表情，任谁看了都想欺负他。  
“嗯啊——”  
不得不说，哪怕焉栩嘉再恨周震南，可周震南情动的模样总能让他瞬间硬起来，光是看着周震南布满泪花的脸，他都能高潮，更别说此时那人还张着小嘴，卖力的吮吸着他的性器。  
焉栩嘉闭着眼睛，摁着他的脑袋冲刺起来，在那张小嘴里丢了精，他拔出来的时候，精液飞溅到周震南的脸上。  
焉栩嘉爽过之后，手一伸，身后就有人给他递上纸巾，他优雅地给自己擦干净，然后蹲下身看着周震南。  
周震南眼神迷离，脸上的泪痕还没干，吐着红色的小舌头喘息，上面还有没咽下去的白浊。  
焉栩嘉欣赏着眼前这场景——美丽的人衣衫不整地坐在地上，胸前红肿的乳头早已挺立，迷茫的小眼神不知看向何处，伸着小舌头乖乖地喘息，脸上还有飞溅的精液，像个被操坏的娃娃。  
焉栩嘉摸着周震南的脸，红的太不自然，他刚想说什么，周震南头一歪，晕倒在他怀里。

“震南……”焉栩嘉愣了一下，他感觉怀里的人浑身发烫，“震南！震南！”  
一旁的夏之光等人也想冲上来查看情况，焉栩嘉却脱下自己的外套，裹着周震南，一把抱起，冲向校医室。


	4. Chapter 4

周震南醒来的时候，发现自己躺在校医务室的床上，眼前的人见他悠然转醒，那一丝担忧的神情终于又藏进了心里。  
“醒了。”焉栩嘉坐在床边，翘着二郎腿看他，“你说你，游戏这才刚开始，还没折腾呢就倒下了，这怎么行。”  
周震南转了转眼珠，瞄了一眼焉栩嘉，挣扎着坐起来。  
焉栩嘉突然站起来，朝他凑过来，扣着他的后脑勺贴上了自己的额头：“烧退了。”  
周震南皱了皱眉头，推开他，冷笑道：“你在担心我吗？”  
“是啊。”焉栩嘉大大方方地承认，“你这就不行了，这一周谁陪我玩呢。”  
“震南，你可要陪我玩尽兴了。”焉栩嘉笑道，满意地看着周震南瞪他。

大概是前一天光着下身跟夏之光去了天台吹风，所以有些发烧感冒。周震南自己摸了摸额头，已经不是那么烫了，看来是焉栩嘉带他来到了校医室，喂他吃了退烧药。  
不过仅此这样，他也不会认为焉栩嘉是良心发现，或者还爱着他。  
两人从一开始交往就是这样，他只不过是小少爷唾手可得的一件玩物罢了。小少爷喜欢收藏各种漂亮的娃娃，他是其中之一，要是再说准确一点，大概也是最喜欢的娃娃，但也仅此而已。  
当然，对于这个漂亮娃娃来说，小少爷也仅仅是他所有的收藏家之一。没有最喜欢，也没有最特别。  
小少爷想让他的所有物都顺他的意，只可惜周震南是个有个性有思想的漂亮娃娃，他抓不住，两人在逐渐纠缠的时候，早已分不清到底是谁在控制谁。

“我俩分手吧。”周震南闭上眼睛，好像睡着了。  
自从他出轨以来，两人倒没正儿八经地提过分手，焉栩嘉对他的穷追不舍，让他条件反射地躲避，这早就碎裂的关系却一直没有一个正式的借口彻底摧毁。  
既然已经走上了对立的道路，那恋人肯定是做不成了，与其纠缠不休，不如正式点地断干净，成为敌人的时候也不必念着旧情心慈手软。  
“不要。”焉栩嘉回答得很快，他捏着周震南的脸，强迫他睁开眼睛和自己对视，“别以为我不知道你打什么主意，你休想摆脱我，只要我还活着，你就必须得跟我一直纠缠不清。”  
焉栩嘉太清楚了，对周震南这种人来说，只要分手了，他就会立马消失，断的一干二净，纠缠一辈子总比毫无关系的强。

“明天大课间休息的时候，来广播室。”  
焉栩嘉离开医务室之前，打量了一眼周震南，虽然已经退烧了，但小脸还红扑扑。  
国王游戏的规则是，国王可以命令阶下囚做任何事情，哪怕他现在命令周震南做一些过分的事，都是在游戏规则内被允许的，但焉栩嘉有自己的一套规则。  
他不屑趁人之危，他要在周震南意志最坚定的时候，一击摧毁他，这样才痛快。  
于是他放了周震南一马，给他一晚上的喘息机会。  
不过周震南没有天真到认为焉栩嘉就这么饶了他，果然，临走前的一句话，周震南在一瞬间就猜到了焉栩嘉想做什么。  
他叹了口气，轻轻骂道：“幼稚。”

第二天课间，原本是全校师生去操场活动的时候，周震南逃了后，按照约定来到广播室。  
一进门，就看见焉栩嘉坐在椅子上，把玩着那个麦，等候多时。  
“你来了，震南。”焉栩嘉朝他笑，招手叫他过去。  
周震南一步一步朝他靠近，还没来到身边，焉栩嘉伸手一捞，把周震南揽进怀里，让他坐在大腿上。  
“震南你看，楼下的学生都在自由活动呢。”焉栩嘉从身后抱着周震南，两人隔着窗户看向教学楼下来来往往的学生，他嘴唇挨着周震南的耳廓，轻声道，“当时，我也像他们那样在楼下活动的时候，一阵阵呻吟从广播里传来，引得大家驻足倾听。虽然他们不知道是谁，但我对这声音可是再熟悉不过了呢。”  
焉栩嘉轻描淡写地讲述着艳丽的故事，听不出喜怒哀乐，但他的手早已伸进周震南的上衣中，捏着他的乳头，逼迫着可怜的小家伙挺立起来。  
“啊！疼……”周震南尖叫出声，抓着焉栩嘉的手腕，“你松开……”  
“你最好老实点。”焉栩嘉咬着他小巧的耳垂，故意压低声音，在周震南耳边轻喘，叫他的名字，“震南、震南……”

周震南今天穿了规整的制服，白衬衣外面套了个毛绒黄色马甲，下身依旧是我行我素的格子裙。  
焉栩嘉轻而易举就撩起了他的衣服，大手在他光滑的皮肤上游走，隔着裙摆揉捏他的性器，将裙子顶起来一个小包。在焉栩嘉双管齐下后，前端很快溢出液体打湿了内裤，水渍印在了裙摆上。  
“湿的这么快啊？你果然很敏感呢，震南。”焉栩嘉在他耳边低笑，低音炮引得人心头乱颤，“这幅身体生来就是被人压在身下操的。”  
周震南的身体构造于正常人不同，比起经过刺激后翘起的性器，他的后穴其实湿的更快，比正常人更羞耻的结构，但也能得到比正常人多两倍的快感。  
从生下来到现在，什么样恶毒的话语他没听过，从憎恶自己的身体到与它和解，既然上天赐给他这份特殊的礼物，不如就好好享受。  
周震南心里清楚，猎物越挣扎越会激起狩猎者的征服欲，他不如乖乖就范，让对方的怒火像打在云朵上软绵绵。  
于是他自己伸手将裙子里的内裤脱下，闭上眼睛轻喘，感受着焉栩嘉的抚摸。  
见周震南被羞辱了反而更加没羞没臊的表现，焉栩嘉莫名来火：“你倒是舒服。”  
焉栩嘉不弄他了，把周震南从自己大腿上拉起来，摁着他的肩膀，叫他坐在地上，给自己含住性器。  
就像那天在音乐教室一样，只不过那天是被强迫，今天的周震南倒是很主动，他乖乖地蹲在地上，拉开焉栩嘉的裤子拉链，张口就吞了进去。  
“唔——”吞的很深，也很有技巧，焉栩嘉差点就射了。  
为什么大家都对眼前这个卖力含着性器的漂亮娃娃这么执着呢。他长得好看，身体特殊，做爱技巧也高人一筹，每个人都想把他据为己有，哪怕得不到，跟他云雨一番也此生无憾了。  
焉栩嘉揉着周震南的头发，他看着周震南鼓起的腮帮子，知道他说不了话，但存心逗他：“你说你，明明猜到我是什么牌，为什么还要来。”  
周震南瞪他一眼，吐出一半性器，口齿不清地反问道：“我不来，你就能放过我吗？”  
“当然不可能。”焉栩嘉笑了笑。  
周震南翻了个白眼，懒得理他。焉栩嘉就喜欢看他高贵又冷艳的样子，然后再把他搞得乱七八糟。  
他的下身已经很硬了，他从地上把周震南提起来，将人翻了个面，撩起周震南的裙子，翻开小穴的壁肉，提枪干了进去。

“啊啊啊——”虽然周震南的小穴早已淌水，但还没进行完全的扩张，突然被硬物袭击，还是让他痛叫出声，前端也软了下去。  
他想伸手去抚摸自己的小兄弟，但焉栩嘉一只手就将他制服，他只能无助地趴在桌子上，承受着身后猛烈的撞击。  
“别摸了，我看你只用后面就能高潮哦。”焉栩嘉对他说，“震南，把你操射好不好啊？”  
周震南说不了话，开口就是缠绵的呻吟，他的小穴才刚好一点，照这样下去，今晚又要肿起来了。  
可身后的人哪管那么多，甚至提出了更过分的要求。  
焉栩嘉从旁边扯过麦，对着周震南的嘴边，周震南吓得立刻咬紧牙关，他知道焉栩嘉是在报复他，这个麦连接着学校的大喇叭广播，上次他和夏之光偷情就是不小心触碰了这个开关，现在焉栩嘉要以牙还牙。  
只要他开口呻吟一下，立马就会传遍整个学校，而且现在还是大课间的时间，楼下学生人来人往，随便一个人抬头，就能看见广播室两个交叠的人影在晃动。  
“别咬牙啊，上次不是叫的挺欢？”焉栩嘉恶劣地笑，“再给大家发点福利嘛，让他们都听听你天籁的叫床声，给大家点播一首活春宫怎么样？”  
周震南摇摇头，坚决不出声，上次是他没注意到，所以无所畏惧，可真要故意去干这么一件事，他还是挺害羞的。虽然外表浪荡，倒也不是真的没皮没脸。  
可是焉栩嘉哪里肯放过他，打定主意要报复他。周震南的双手都被焉栩嘉桎梏着，只能靠咬着嘴唇不让呻吟外泄，可焉栩嘉将他从桌子上拉起来，改为环抱式。  
他一只手将周震南娇小的身体连同手臂一起锁进怀里，然后另一只手捏着周震南的下巴，迫使他的嘴唇微微张开。  
焉栩嘉下了狠劲往里操，一次次碾压过他的敏感点。  
“啊啊……”周震南急促地喘息，哪怕已经克制了自己，声音再小，通过麦经过扩散，也立马被放大十倍。

楼下的人群开始骚动，热闹起来，大家互相看来看去，还没人发现是广播室出了问题。  
周震南转过头，小声哀求着：“嘉哥，求你……放了我吧……”  
“照我说的做，我就放过你。”焉栩嘉怜爱地抹掉周震南眼角逼下的泪水。  
周震南点点头，只要不让他广播，做什么都好。  
但是谁能想到，焉栩嘉下一个要求更加过分：“你对着麦说，叫夏之光来广播室一趟。”  
“不……”周震南摇着头，语气带着点哭腔，软软地撒娇道，“换一个好不好。”  
焉栩嘉不为所动，身下却越来越凶猛：“快点说，不然我就打开窗户了，让楼下的学生都看看你这幅样子。”  
周震南犹豫了一下，眨眨眼：“那你先停一下好不好？”  
焉栩嘉没回答，身下的撞击倒是真的变缓慢了，轻轻地在穴口抽插，磨得人更加难受。  
周震南转过头，嘴巴对上广播的麦：“夏、夏之光同学……请你……啊——等、等一下，嘉哥……嗯啊……慢点、慢点……太深了呜……”  
“把话说完。”  
焉栩嘉架起周震南的一条腿，换着姿势插得更深，两人下身贴合紧密的没有一丝缝隙。  
“你这样……你这样我怎么说啊。”周震南快哭出来了。  
看周震南红着眼睛，委屈巴巴地吸着鼻子，焉栩嘉更想欺负他了：“我不管，反正你要把夏之光叫来。”  
周震南转过头，看着楼下的人群已经炸开锅了，想必他刚刚因为焉栩嘉突然地冲刺而叫出口的呻吟，已经通过广播传遍了整个校园。  
那就破罐破摔吧。  
周震南心一横，对着话筒努力克制自己的声音：“夏之光同学，请、嗯……请你来一趟……广播室……啊……”

焉栩嘉扔下话筒，将周震南翻了个面，让他坐在桌子上，从正面进入他的身体。  
周震南两只手无力地搭上焉栩嘉的肩膀，卡在腰间的裙子随着他们的动作上下飞舞。焉栩嘉也不再为难他，全身心地投入性爱中。  
很久没有埋在周震南的体内，小穴里热乎温润的环境让他体内热血翻滚，难以控制自己的动作。  
“嘉哥、嘉哥……啊……我受不了了。”周震南偏过头，看见广播室门口的玻璃上印出一个熟悉的人脸。  
夏之光在门外看见广播室里的光景，气的他血液涌上心头。他用力地拍门：“开门！焉栩嘉你个混蛋！”  
焉栩嘉跟没听到似的，门敲得越响他越开心。他掐着周震南的大腿，狠狠地冲刺了几次，毫不客气地将精液撒在内壁上。  
同时，周震南被滚烫的液体浇了个淋头，颤抖着身子也喷出了一摊水。  
“嘿，小骚货，果然不用前面就能高潮啊。”焉栩嘉抱着周震南还在发抖的身体，亲吻他的额头，“震南，我爱你。”  
周震南连翻白眼的力气都没了，焉栩嘉把他从桌子上抱下来，他瘫倒在地上，上衣被人脱了一半，松松垮垮地露出红肿的乳头，裙子上搞得都是污点，从腿间缓缓流出一小摊水和白液的混合体。  
反观焉栩嘉就穿的很体面了，除了拉开的裤链，他穿戴整齐，立刻就收拾好了，走过去给夏之光打开门。  
夏之光冲进来就想揍他，焉栩嘉歪着脑袋看他笑：“怎么，要打我吗？”  
在游戏进行中，对国王不敬可是死罪，国王有权随意处置。虽然夏之光不怕他，但是焉栩嘉可能会因为自己的冲动之举，把账都算在周震南头上，故意刁难他。  
于是夏之光捏了捏拳头，忍了。他越过焉栩嘉径直走向周震南，给地上的人儿清理干净，穿好衣服。  
焉栩嘉挑眉看了看那俩人，心满意足地离开了广播室。  
“我明天再来找你哦，震南。”


End file.
